


Ghost Rain

by HoneyBearWrite



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Gen, I promise, Implied Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Neglect, Nighttime, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Rain, Wordcount: 500-1.000, it‘s very brief, what do you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBearWrite/pseuds/HoneyBearWrite
Summary: Korekiyo wants to share something special with the ghost that lives inside his house.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Shinguji Korekiyo (Mentioned), Shinguji Korekiyo & Shinguji Korekiyo's Sister
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Ghost Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Huhu,  
> The Bear hopes you like it. This thing has some mildly angsty undertones. Because of course it does. 
> 
> \- Bear

Korekiyo recently moved into an old house. The floor made funny noises and the window in his room let just the tinest bit of wind through it. But that wasn‘t the weirdest part of the house, no.

The weirdest part, he decided as he sat on his bed, was the ghost that came with it. 

It was the ghost if an older girl. She told him, that she had died here, after an illness if hers was left untreated. She told Korekiyo that her parents left, after finding out their daughter was going to die soon. 

She also told the boy to just call her ‚Sister‘ as she thought of him as a younger brother. Korekiyo was really happy about that, because he was a lonely child with hard-working parents. 

His friend Rantaro had siblings, multiple younger sisters. Every time he told Korekiyo a story about what had happend at his house, he felt this weird feeling. He brain told him, that Rantaro didn‘t derserve to have multiple siblings while he didn‘t even had one. He didn‘t liked that feeling. 

But today was a special day. Sister never went outside, because of her illness. And Korekiyo wanted to change that. So he planned ahead and decided on a night, where both his parents went to bed early. 

He took Sister‘s hand and led her through the floors. After he would return, the thought that she was, in fact, a ghost, would pop up in his head, but that was for later. 

When the duo arrived at the door that led outside into the garden they stopped. Carefully, and trying to be as silent as possible, Korekiyo took the key to unlock it from the nail it was hung up on and opened the door. 

It was purring outside. 

Heavy rain feel from the sky and made everything wet and slippery. But Sister didn‘t seem to mind that. She floated outside and spread her arms.

When the first drop hit her she shivered. Then another. Shivering again. Drop number three. Shivering again. When the next drop feel she laughed. 

Korekiyo also laughed. He took his socks off and joined her outside. He jumped into a puddle. His sleep shirt got wet and dirty, but he didn‘t care. 

Happily he ran across the grass. Jumping to aviod the dorns farher had placed in a corner after cutting the rose bush. 

As he took a corner too tighly, Korekiyo slipped and landed with a scream only muffled through the sleeve he bit in, on the grass. Sister was laughing at him. 

She then hold out her hand to pull him up. Korekiyo tried to hold it, but his hand went right through hers. 

Dumbfound they both starred at their hands a moment before laughing again. 

The bells in the village sounded twelve times, signaling the end of Korekiyo‘s birthday.

But, he thought, as they both returned inside, Sister laying her ice-cold hand onto his shoulder, that was the best birthday he ever had in his now seven years of being alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Kork
> 
> (It‘s still before midnight, The Bear swears)
> 
> \- Bear


End file.
